Memories Lost
by Scorpio1991
Summary: a girl lost her memory's for her own sake. She also lost her memory's about who she cared for who her family is who she really fell head oh heels in love with...Can she get her memory's back...


**Chapter 1**

**Getting No Were**

Author Note: Hi Welcome to my FanFic of Kingdom Hearts I hope you Like it I don't own any Characters but Anita she's my character. "Pairings RoxasxNamie, AxelxAnitaxRiku they are after the same girl they just don't know it yet that's all and SoraxKairi.

The desert sands scorched Anita's face, skin, throat. Her mind returned to the two hooded figures see meet on the path sora took years before trying to remember what she had forgotten, who she had forgotten.

" Hello Anita long to no see." Said a hooded figure she knew who it was but the name couldn't reach her mind.

" go away I don't know you." Said Anita as her body gave away into a dark portal the figure disappeared from view everything went dark,she was in absolute darkness, nothingness, heartless realm, her home, her faded memory's of others she destroyed, her soul.

" She's okay just a nightmare that's all." Said Sora as Kairi's voice was shaking. 

"She was screaming Sora you think it's getting worse?" Said Kairi as Anita opened her eyes to find they at her bed side.

"Shut the hell up you two I hate it when you talk about me." Said Anita as she found her cloak and pulled it over herself.

"Were are you going?" Asked Sora as Anita left the room to get to the front door.

"Out I need to find them Sora I have to know who they are and what I forgot." Said Anita as she fell once more into darkness but not like before in her memory but a cool darkness calm almost.

"Your back good now lets talk about the plan." Said a sweet voice it was Bell she was helping with the plans for the festival coming up in two days and Anita was apart of spreading the word to fellow good do people of other worlds.

"What's new?" Asked Anita throwing her cloak onto a chair her blond spirals of hair fell to her shoulders, eyes looked to meet Bell's who smiled at her kindly.

"Just a few more worlds Anita the palace to King Mickey, Under water to Ariel, and well your place is all that's left." Said Cinderella." As she handed the posters to Anita.

"Good cause I got other things to do."Said Anita disappearing to free fall thought the darkness only to land into a beautiful throne room of King Mickey and Queen Minnie.

"Here come if you want or don't see if I mind but the princesses will be disappointed." Said Anita as she was about to free fall through darkness Mikey spoke.

"What your looking for, who your looking for know where you are they are just waiting to reach out to you." Said mickey getting off the throne and walking to Anita and as she smile he poked her into free falling once more with those words he told her last time she was at the castle which was what about 2 years ago.

Cool salty smell reached her nose making her relax and calm even more. Ariel was walking the beach with Eric holding a Bondie it was there daughter what ever the baby name was, Ariel smile to Anita who walked over to them in a quick walk she was almost done, almost was the thought.

"Here you welcomed to the festival in Traverse Town it's in two days hope to see you there." Said Anita handing Eric the Poster it wasn't big but it was like paper size was all.

"We will be there." Said Eric as he smiled to Ariel who smiled to him then the baby.

"Well See ya." Anita waved goodbye and firewalled through darkness for the last time.

Salty air hit her again but with a happy smell to it...almost fruity.

"Long time you've been gone Anita we found a note that's for you." Said Kairi holding Sora's hand Anita took the note and read it her mouth went from thank god freedom smile to nothing but wide eyes.

"A person gained a person lost two hearts for one." Is what Anita kept mouthing she placed it into her pocket and disappeared into a darkness portal not free falling but speeding into the path she was one years before.

Moonlight filled the sky with Grey clouds a storm was about to start and Anita was in the middle of it...CRACK!

A lighting bolt shot next to her a hooded figure appeared hand reaching out to her Anita eyes caught movement she grabbed an arm and a bone splitting sound and a scream came the grass smelled silvery...Blood it was the smell of wet grass.

"Damn you Anita!"Yelled a voice as a cure spell casted over the figure.

"Who are you I don't understand any of this I lost something but what and who?" Asked Anita as the hooded Figures look at each other and she could feel them smiling to one another.

"You don't remember you must have whipped your memory and heart of it all of it." said one figure puling the hood down to show a handsome face Silver hair electric blue eyes who was he Anita could feel the word pull at her brain her thoughts her tongue...nothing came out. The other Figure laugh ted reviling them self other handsome face red fire hair and eyes like lava the same thing happened nothing came to her she felt hopeless this was the sixth time they have done this and still the same outcome nothing absolutely nothing blank sound, words, and names.

"I sorry i got nothing, I don't know you." Said Anita as she felt arms go around her in an embrace warmth. A warmth found it self in her cheeks make them hot was this what Kairi called blushing. A head against hers so close a warmth wents through to her legs they were getting weak almost like the bone melted complete.

"Riku...Axel." Said Anita softly grabbing a hold of them crying her world blacked out with the words echoing in her head her name Anita being said it was coming back that night.

Author Note: Okay well R&R and give me Ideas if you think of any thing even extra characters but detail on hair, eyes, personality, and well if u want to be with a character other than Riku and Axel at the moment one of them will be free later one I just don't know who so R&R THANKS!


End file.
